


separated

by darkalley



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae and jaebum are no longer mattress mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	separated

So they got bunk beds.

And everything was peachy.

It was a relief really. 

Being pressed up against someone in such a compact climate is a claustrophobe's nightmare, and with summer approaching, Youngjae really should be thanking his lucky stars that he's no longer stuck huddled together with a fellow band member under an undersized duvet on a mattress on the floor.

And for the most part Youngjae is eternally grateful for the upgrade, cherishing the top bunk for the privacy but also the childish enjoyment of being higher than everybody else. Not to mention this new mattress actually adjusts to his body instead of giving him bruises and he can actually turn over without disturbing a dislodged spring.

And he is grateful, truly.

Honestly.

Well he would be -- If feelings weren't involved -- and Youngjae's been a little temperamental since he realized his routine had changed.

You see, Youngjae and Jaebum had been roommates since the dawn of time, and Youngjae had grown quite accustomed to waking up in the middle of the night to the tangle of limbs, a face-full of piercings or an elbow to the jaw. He'd even go as far as to say he was fond of being shook like a festive maraca when he refused to conscious himself up for schedule in the mornings.

Jaebum had been his a-limb clock for a while now.

Unfortunately, Youngjae had also accidental leveled up his admiration and unadulterated affection for his leader into 'feelings mode' and now his once pure train of thought had taken a sour twist. He spotted the change when he went from wondering what Jaebum hyung did to excercise -- to wanting to _be_  Jaebum hyung's exercise.

 _Classy was Youngjae's forte._  

So with feelings attacking in all direction, Youngjae had noticed himself craving Jaebum's attention regularly, and found himself appreciating the rare moments he'd woke before Jaebum, notably in the leader's tight embrace.

This secretive enjoyment seized to last though.

It took a few moments of coming back to the dormitory with new additons for Youngjae to realize that he would no longer be sleeping next to Jaebum. No more morning cuddles. No more hushed exchanges followed with fond glances and silent laughter. He wasn't sure whether he'd noticeably started pouting but he damn well felt like it.

It had only been a kick to the gut when Jaebum had turned to Youngjae after observing the new bed. 

"I don't mind being the bottom," he'd told him with a beautiful smile on his face.

Youngjae's mind took a trip to a dark pit and if he blushed he wouldn't admit it.

++++

As of now Youngjae lies in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling with a defeated expression on his face. He can hear Jaebum's soft breathing below him, and as much as the younger boy wants to wake him up to entertain his sleepless state, his leader needs the rest and he would never be that selfish.

Especially as he's the reason the young vocalist can't get to sleep.

He misses sleeping next to him. He misses Jaebum's warmth and comfort. And even though it sounds ridiculous and over-dramatic, Jaebum feels a mile away and he just doesn't like it.

He heaves out a sigh as he crosses his arms over himself, counting sheep his next feasible sleeping tactic.

"Youngjae?" A voice murmurs, startling Youngjae into elbowing the side of his bed, grumbling out an 'oh my god' as one hand grasps at his own chest to lull his heart to calm back down again.

He hears Jaebum stifle a laugh and he can feel himself blush in embarrassment. Glad that Jaebum couldn't see him, Youngjae took a mental note to add this to the advantages of the bunk bed.

"Youngjae, you awake?" Jaebum tries again, amusement lacing his tone. He didn't sound like he'd been aroused from sleep though, which Youngjae found odd.

"No -- you woke me up when you scared my elbow into the wall," he tried, receiving a snort from the man underneath him.

"Sorry I scared you," Jaebum replied sincerely, warmth spreading through Youngjae like wildfire. 

"It's fine. I've hit worse." Jaebum laughs again, but it sounds muffled like he's covering his mouth to keep quiet.

It was silent after that for a few moments.

"You didn't wake me up I -- I can't sleep," Youngjae mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously and sucking his bottom lip.

"Me niether," Jaebum whispered in response. Youngjae nodded his head in response before noting that the other could not see him, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Why can't you sleep?" the elder asked softly, voice curious and enquiring. Youngjae swallowed.

"Uh--I don't know. Maybe --maybe I just don't like heights?" 

Jaebum let out a hum of acknowledgment and things had gotten quiet again.

"What about you Hyung? Why can't you sleep?" Youngjae whispered back.

It was silent for a while for which Youngjae had begun to assume the elder had fallen to sleep.

"Maybe I just miss my teddy bear," came a hushed reply.

Youngjae's heart sky-rocketed. His eyes crinkled as he smiled to himself in the dark.

"I miss you too," he breathed out.

 

++++

Needless to say Jinyoung was a mixture of amused and confused to find a sleeping Jaebum and Youngjae wrapped up in each other on the bottom bunk of the newly purchased bed.

**Author's Note:**

> a sprinkle of cutesy because I can't stop writing 2jae.


End file.
